Remolino de emociones
by Natsichan
Summary: "Muere lentamente quién evita una pasión y su remolino de emociones" -Pablo Neruda. [Colección de drabbles y viñetas para la actividad "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. El final del infinito

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece

Bienvenidos a mi locura personal. Este fic estará dedicado a la libre imaginación de mi extraña mente, basándome en imágenes propuestas en el foro Proyecto 1-8

**Imagen**: Chica en picardías sujetando botella –propuesta por Genee

**Personaje**: Sora Takenouchi

* * *

**El final del infinito**

Encontré algo contradictorio: Tú.

Me libraste de mis demonios y me apresaste entre los tuyos.

Me curaste las heridas y me clavaste puñales en la espalda.

Me amaste con locura y me odiaste con fervor.

Me dijiste hasta el infinito. Yo pensaba que no había un final para el infinito.

Creí tus mentiras. Te vi como mi sueño hecho realidad. Te sentí como esa mitad perdida de mí misma que ansiaba encontrar, que necesitaba tener conmigo, hasta el infinito. Supongo que fue tonto de mi parte caer a tus pies, supongo que no fue sensato dejarme cegar por las ilusiones y fantasías, supongo que debía haber escuchado las advertencias.

Yo estaba bien antes de ti. Era feliz.

Ahora estoy al lado del camino, viendo como la vida pasa ante mí sin que yo sea parte de ella. Ahora me apoyo en las paredes de los bares, entre la decepción y el frío de la noche. Me quedo allí esperando a que llegue el momento de volver atrás.

Me gustaría haber sido fuerte, resistir a la tentación, decir no.

Pero el tiempo pasa rápido, no se detiene ni regresa. Esas son las cosas que debemos aceptar, esas son las cosas que no se pueden cambiar.

Mi mamá solía decirme que un día, todo lo que me destruyó me haría más fuerte. Tú me destruiste y créeme, las heridas que me dejaste no me están haciendo fuerte.

Me llevé una mano al rostro y con cuidado deshice en mi piel las lágrimas saladas que brotaban de mis ojos. Con mi otra mano sujeté la botella que me había estado acompañado toda la noche, el líquido que se balanceaba dentro rosaba el fondo y supe que si quería sobrevivir sin ahogarme en mi propio llanto debía comprar otra.

Esto es todo lo que me queda. He llegado al final del infinito.


	2. Inhalar y exhalar

Imagen: Hombre junto a paso a nivel, propuesta por Genee

Personaje: Jyou Kido

* * *

**Inhalar y exhalar**

"Inhala y exhala. Transforma oxígeno en dióxido de carbono. No es difícil. Tienes que superarlo y ya" se dijo casi con reproche "olvídala de una vez, así como ella te olvidó a ti"

El muchacho detuvo su paso cuando la barrera se cerró obstaculizando su camino, colocó su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Pensaba que olvidar era algo imposible, pero se olvidaba que para hacer posible algo primero debía pensarlo.

Observó al tren pasar, contó los vagones, analizó el torbellino de difusos colores, oyó el estrepitoso e inconfundible sonido de las ruedas corriendo sobre las vías. Intentaba distraerse, trataba de olvidar.

Tomó una bocanada de aire fresco, aire puro; respiró hondo llenando sus pulmones de futuro. Lo expulsó todo relajando sus músculos, quedando sin aliento; soltó el aire vaciándose del pasado.

Y repitió el proceso una y otra vez.

Eso era todo. Sonreír a los días, superar las noches. Aceptar el dolor, seguir adelante. Inhalar el futuro, exhalar el pasado. Y él podía con ello.

* * *

La imagen no se ve completa :(

De todos modos dejo los links en mi perfil...

Ando bastante atareada por temas de la facultad, pero ya que estamos en fin de semana trataré de actualizar bastante rápido y así ahorrar las actualizaciones de la semana jeje

Espero que les haya gustado esta breve, muy breve interpretación de la imagen...

Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Almas de papel

**Imagen: **Árbol que suelta hojas de papel propuesta por _patriot117_

**Personajes: **Takeru Takaishi y Hikari Yagami

* * *

**Almas de papel**

"_Mi suspiro se quedó inmóvil frente a mí. Mi madre me miraba con las cejas fruncidas. Mi padre cruzó sus brazos y me regañó en el silencio que nos separaba._

_No lo entiendo. No sé por qué tengo que hacer esto. Sí, es tradición… pero… ¿qué me importa a mí la tradición del mundo? _

_Rodé los ojos y me senté en mi escritorio sin ganas de cumplir con mis responsabilidades. Mis padres relajaron sus cuerpos y sonrieron levemente. Por supuesto. Siempre tengo que hacer lo que ellos quieren que haga. Hoy en día en el mundo no hay libertad._

_Apenas tengo once años. La vida es injusta._

_Resoplé con fuerza. Me esperaban largas horas de trabajo._

_Comencé mi redacción trazando mi nombre completo, mi fecha de nacimiento, mi signo zodiacal y los datos de mi familia. Todos los niños comenzábamos las redacciones de la misma forma. Yo sigo sin entender por qué lo hacemos._

_Luego añadí mis preocupaciones y mis miedos, mis esperanzas y mis alegrías. Volqué entre las páginas de mi cuaderno las ideas más locas que vagaban sin rumbo por mi mente. Vacié mis experiencias y opiniones, y después dejé grabada mi firma. _

_Ya tenía todo listo. Mamá me sonrió y estiró su brazo para que yo tomara su mano. No me negué y caminé a su lado. _

_Afuera, el mundo estaba detenido y vacío, frío y taciturno. Yo sabía que todos estaban junto al árbol. Hoy es primero de agosto, todas las familias deben estar reunidas en el árbol esperando pacientemente a que sus hijos, hermanos, primos, nietos o sobrinos dejen su pasado, su presente y su futuro entre las ramas del árbol._

_Es una tradición demasiado antigua y se cree que ningún niño de once años puede perderse esta celebración. Es mal augurio. Yo sigo sin entender por qué._

_Pude imaginar a todos mis compañeros de clase desesperados por completar sus papeles, por llenar el espacio en blanco. A mí me gusta cuando la hoja está vacía, me da infinitas posibilidades._

_Avancé junto a mi madre, pensando en cada opción que mi imaginación me permitía crear. Recordé los rostros de mis amigos y los situé junto al árbol de las almas, los vi preocupados, los vi felices._

_Las tradiciones en mi pueblo son extrañas. Creemos que un árbol protege nuestras almas. Bueno, ellos creen, y como yo no lo hago, mis padres temen que el árbol no me reciba. Hasta ahora nunca ha pasado, nadie sabe lo que el árbol podría llegar a hacer si descubre que depositaré mi alma de papel sin tener fe en él. Nunca nadie, en toda la historia de nuestro mundo, perdió la fe._

_Dando pasos pequeños, nos acercamos a la entrada al jardín de la vida. Yo nunca lo había visto porque no tenía la edad, pero leí mucho sobre esto así que sabía qué encontraría. Y no me sorprendí. _

_La arcada dorada que se ilustraba en los libros de historia deslumbraba con la luz del atardecer, y el campo de flores que se extendía detrás embellecía el lugar pintando con sus brillantes colores el camino hacia el árbol de las almas._

_Reconocí varios rostros, que al verme se silenciaban y seguían mis pasos con la mirada. Sé que todo el pueblo conoce mi situación. Sé que todos saben acerca de mi falta de fe. Sé que todos piensan que mi alma de papel, esa que hoy le entregaré a las ramas del árbol, se volverá negra y caerá al suelo como cada vida que muere. Y en cuanto yo ponga un pie fuera del jardín de la vida… moriré. _

_Esas son las creencias. El mundo cree que ese árbol tendrá poder sobre mí, pero voy a demostrarles que no es así. ¿Verdad?_

_Mi madre presionó mi mano con la suya. También sé que si muero le dolerá._

_El silencio reinó en todo el jardín. Pude oír cada suave golpecito que daban mis pies al apoyarse en el suelo para tomar impulso y dar otro paso._

_El árbol, imponente a pesar de lo antiguo, parecía observarme con detenimiento. Me tembló la mano al estirarme para depositar mi alma de papel en una de las ramas, coloqué mi mano en el tronco viejo y retorcido como todo creyente debía hacer para que el árbol examinara si era digno de vida o no._

_Solo nos quedaba esperar su veredicto, si mi alma caía estaba perdida. Oí a mí madre retener el aliento cuando el papel de mi alma…"_

—Cariño… —una dulce y tímida voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad —, los niños y yo te estamos esperando…

Levanté la vista para ver a los ojos a la mujer más bella que podía existir. Me miraba con una ceja alzada y recordé que cinco minutos atrás, ella misma me había avisado que la cena estaba servida.

Le sonreí con picardía y ella rio entre suspiros, comprendiendo que había dejado pasar el tiempo concentrándome en un mundo de fantasías.

—Iré enseguida, luz mía —prometí cerrando mi cuaderno de historias. Ya habría tiempo de continuar.

* * *

Guten tag!

Comment allez vous?

L'ispirazione mi ha chiamato

E eu estou aqui, atualizando

I hope you liked it :)

Nos leemos pronto n.n


	4. En lo alto del cielo

**Imagen**: Chica sola en bar, propuesta por _Carrie Summertime_

**Personaje**: Hikari Yagami

* * *

**En lo alto del cielo**

Aún recuerdo la pequeña chispa que se encendió en tus ojos la primera vez en que nuestras miradas coincidieron. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que una sonrisa cruzó tus labios a causa de mí, la primera vez que tu mano rozó la mía, la primera palabra que me dijiste:

"¿Ves?" me preguntaste, y yo no respondí.

Aún recuerdo mi desconcierto al oírte pronunciarla. Aún recuerdo el rubor en mis mejillas, el temblar nervioso de mis manos, el no querer parpadear para no perderme ni un instante de ti.

"¿Ves lo que me obligas a hacer? Me prometí no volver a acercarme a las niñas bonitas, entonces apareces y cambias mi mundo con una mirada."

Esas fueron tus palabras. Yo debería haberlo notado. Entre los elogios venía la advertencia. Debería haber leído la letra chica del contrato.

Nunca habría imaginado que estar contigo me obligaría a sentirte tan indispensable en mi vida como el mismo oxígeno. Nunca habría imaginado que depender de ti me rompería en pedazos. No fuiste lo que pensaba que serías. Y después de haberte aburrido, acabaste conmigo en cuanto tuviste la primera oportunidad.

Apuesto a que aún lo recuerdas. El momento en que me dejaste el alma en pedazos. Me invitaste al mismo bar donde me propusiste pasar toda la vida juntos. Me permitiste llorar y no me abrazaste. Me concediste morir y sólo reíste. Me dejaste allí sentada, con ojos inundados y sonrisas rotas.

Me enseñaste a volar para luego verme caer.

Yo aún lo recuerdo, el instante en que te pusiste de pie y saliste de mi vida con el viento de la tormenta. Pensaste que te estabas librando de una carga pesada y no notaste que sin mí no eras nada. Pensé que sin ti no viviría y noté que el cielo me esperaba para volar una vez más.

"¿Ves?" fue tu última palabra, y esta vez puedo contestarte. Sí, veo: Te veo a ti, lamentándote con las rodillas hincadas en el suelo. Y me veo a mí, riendo libremente en lo alto del cielo.

* * *

Ubiqué la imagen en el momento de la ruptura… quien haya sido el responsable de este corazón roto, o mejor dicho de estas alas libres es completamente discutible y lo dejo a criterio de cada uno de ustedes.

Espero que le haya agradado… yo me retiro a estudiar… *llora*


	5. Inquebrantable

**Imagen**: Chicas sujetando bolsa, propuesta por _Carrie Summertime_

**Personajes**: Sora y Mimi

* * *

**Inquebrantable**

Apoyé la espalda contra la pared de la perfumería y comencé con la revisión de la bolsa que cargaba, con todas mis compras, repasando los productos una y otra vez preguntándome si había hecho buenas elecciones.

—Un juego de shampoo y acondicionador especial para Taichi, con ese pelo de seguro va a necesitar mucho. Un esmalte fortalecedor para Yamato, con tanto rasgar su guitarra esas uñas deben ser un asco. Una crema de manos para Koushiro, por tanto teclear su computadora de seguro están resecas. Una loción relajante para Jyou, porque el pobre estará muy agotado con todos sus exámenes. Una crema anti acné para Takeru, el pequeñín pronto entrará en plena adolescencia y no me tendrá para cuidar su piel. Un perfume fresco para Hikari, la niña va a extrañar mis fragancias importadas. Un desodorante para Daisuke, ese muchacho con tatos entrenamientos apestará toda su vida si no hago algo al respecto. Un espejo para Miyako, ahora que no estaré… ella deberá recordar por su cuenta que no necesita de nada para ser hermosa. Un gel para Ken, sigo sosteniendo que debería cambiar su peinado. Un set de sales y jabones aromáticos para Iori, me lo agradecerá cuando los pruebe y descubra que son un excelente y sano remedio para el estrés… pero… Sora… ¿qué puedo hacer con Sora?

Una pequeña y dulce risa me distrajo de mi conversación conmigo misma.

—Sora puede comprarse lo que quiera cuando quiera, no deberías preocuparte tanto, Mimi…

Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos chocolate de mi mejor amiga. Sora Takenouchi llevaba una camisa suelta y unos jeans ajustados que le favorecían mucho, siempre me gustó el estilo que ella carga y la forma en que lo lleva, le sonreí ampliamente.

—Este viaje será más largo… será casi de por vida... es lógico que quiera dejarles algo para que me recuerden… pero todavía no estoy segura de saber qué regalo corresponde mejor a mi BFF.

Sora me devolvió la sonrisa.

Durante unos segundos guardamos silencio, tras estos, la portadora del amor se arrojó a mis brazos y ambas nos fundimos en un abrazo reconfortador. Nuestras sonrisas no flaquearon, pero ambas pensamos lo mismo: posiblemente, este sea el último abrazo.

—Te extrañaré —murmuré despacio.

Ella me abrazó con más fuerza.

—Nunca vamos a perder contacto —me aseguró, y un gran peso se alejó de mí. Es que pasará mucho tiempo hasta que vuelva a verlos y mi mayor miedo era que me olvidaran.

Sora se apartó un poco y observó la bolsa repleta que yo había depositado a mis pies. Rápidamente tomó uno de los asas de la bolsa plástica y con un guiñar de su ojo derecho me invitó a tomar la otra.

Me reí recordando que cuando éramos más pequeñas, hacíamos lo mismo. Y entendí que el tiempo puede pasar tan rápido como se le antoje, puede arrastrar todo lo que quiera y llevarse consigo cualquier cosa, pero nunca nos quitará nuestra amistad porque es inquebrantable.

Tomé el asa libre y comenzamos el camino de vuelta a casa.

* * *

¡Hola!

...

El trailer de Digimon Tri me trajo inspiración... aunque tengo un problema grande: me enojé con la palabra _**asa** _*jajajaja* es tonto, pero no me gusta que cuando sea plural esté en femenino y cuando sea singular esté en masculino... me molesta.

A pesar de eso, espero que hayan podido disfrutar la lectura :)

¡Abrazo!


	6. Sin remitente conocido

**Imagen: **Chica con avión de papel en jardín, propuesta por _ShadowLights_

**Personaje:** Hikari Yagami

* * *

**Sin remitente conocido**

Me gusta esta oscuridad porque es penetrante, porque parece absorber todo lo que la rodea, porque se ve imponente. Y a pesar de su gran fuerza, tiene pequeñas debilidades, en toda su inmensidad hay fallas. Me refiero a esos diminutos puntos de luz que interrumpen la oscuridad. Me sorprende que lo único que pueda pelear contra la oscuridad sea la luz, y no es necesario que un gigantesco rayo aparezca de la nada, con el simple y tenue brillo de una estrella la oscuridad ya no es la única reina de la noche.

Me incorporé sacudiéndome el polvo que la tierra dejaba en mi vestido y me dispuse a tomar mi cuaderno y la lapicera. De este modo tenía conmigo algo que me recordaba a los dos.

Sucede que me encuentro muy lejos de Daisuke y de Takeru, mis dos mejores amigos. Mamá creyó que sería lindo venir a visitar a mis abuelos por estas extensas vacaciones. Y yo también lo creo, ya comenzaba a extrañar a mi familia reunida. Pero eso no quita que no los extrañe a ellos.

Acomodé en mi cabeza los googles que Davis me dio para no olvidarlo y comencé a escribir una carta con la lapicera de Takeru en mi cuaderno. Así estaríamos los tres juntos otra vez.

Pero aunque intenté escribir para ellos, nada surgió. Y las palabras sueltas que me animé a escribir llevaron a mi imaginación a otro lugar, un sitio donde las personas no tienen a nadie que las eche de menos, donde nadie recibe cartas.

A todos nos debería llegar una carta.

Es hermosa la sensación de leer las líneas que con esmero y cariño otra persona te escribió pensando en ti mismo. Y se me ocurrió que yo podría hacer eso, repartir esa sensación por el mundo y enviar cartas a quién nunca ha recibido una.

Comencé a delinear las palabras, trazar los sentimientos y plasmar las ideas de un mundo donde las cartas sin remitente conocido rompan con la soledad así como las estrellas interrumpen con la oscuridad de la noche.

No importa en qué parte del mundo estará esa persona o quién sea, no importa si es hombre o mujer, joven o viejo.

Estas líneas serán para una persona que sepa lo que es la soledad. Esta carta será para quien necesite un abrazo o un simple saludo, para una persona que pueda aprovechar estas palabras y que con ellas pueda animar sus días, para una persona que alguna mañana haya visto claras sus equivocaciones y sus consecuencias, para alguien que aún en el deseo de ser de otra manera, tropieza siempre con la misma piedra.

Y al terminar de escribirla se pensé en la idea más simpática e inocente que pueda existir para transportar un mensaje. Mi querido hermano, Taichi, me enseñó a hacer aviones de papel: Es tan simple como doblar la carta en dos y luego desplegarla; doblar un tercio de la hoja hacia abajo, sobre sí misma; doblar las dos equinas hacia adentro; doblar la carta al medio; doblar puntas que funcionarán como alas, y listo. El transporte de la imaginación está completo y preparado para enviar una carta que alegrará inocentemente la vida de alguien más.

A todos nos debería llegar una carta y a quien le llegue ésta, deberá enviar otra a alguien más. Es un lindo proyecto, una bonita cadena para sacar sonrisas a quien más las necesita.

Sonreí a la carta y me dispuse a arrojarla al viento, para que éste la transportara a quien creía más conveniente. Dejé que el pequeño avión de papel tomara impulso para poder volar libremente bajo la oscuridad iluminada. Y lo vi viajar hacia lo desconocido.

—Hikari —la voz de mi madre irrumpió en el interior de mi mente haciendo que despegara la vista de aquel avión de papel y me girara hacia ella — ¿Qué haces, linda?

—Envié una carta a un desconocido —le contesté con mi sonrisa ampliada.

Mi madre alzó una ceja y se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Y no pensaste en el correo habitual? ¿Crees que un avión de papel llevará esa carta a través de todo el mundo?

Negué suavemente con la cabeza.

—No creo que pase más allá de la segunda casa, mamá.

— ¿Entonces… por qué…?

Me reí suavemente.

—A todos nos debería llegar una carta, y por más que ese avión de papel se pierda en el viento o caiga en la siguiente calle, alguien lo encontrará y si es la persona correcta, si de verdad la necesita, leerá la carta.

…

La señora Yagami se rio de la inocencia de su hija, le sorprendía que siendo ya adolescente imaginara cosas como esas, y nunca creyó que la cadena de cartas a un desconocido atravesaría el mundo.

Y la verdad es que se tardó mucho en conseguir este objetivo, pero ya no hay de aquellas personas a las que el escritor, Elías Canetti, se refería cuando dijo: "Nadie es más solitario que aquel que nunca ha recibido una carta".

* * *

¡Hola!

Sí... ya lo sé... "Tienes exámenes la próxima semana, Nats, no deberías distraerte con estas drabiñetas"... no tienen que recordármelo, suficiente tengo con mi mamá jajaja En fin, lo hecho está hecho canta Shakira (? *ok, necesito descansar*

Paso rápido para dejarles este nuevo capítulo y enviarles un gran abrazo :)

Espero les haya agradado, aunque a mí parecer está un poco raro *es el embotamiento cerebral que me dejaron las revoluciones en América Latina, sepan comprender*

Nos leemos cuando yo acabe de estudiarme el próximo capítulo del libro: "Historia del siglo XX" by Hobsbawm... *BORED*


	7. Paraíso de mentiras

**Imagen**: Davis pensativo, propuesta por _ChemicalFairy_

**Personaje**: Daisuke Motomiya

* * *

**Paraíso de mentiras**

Es que me hacías sentir tan vivo. Es que me alegrabas la vida. Es que me abrazabas y no me soltabas. Ese era el problema. Siempre estuviste conmigo y yo me acostumbré a que no me faltaras. Parece que ese era tu plan, confundirme e ilusionarme para luego destruir ese paraíso de mentiras. Yo te ayudé a batallar contra tus demonios, yo curé tus heridas, yo me quedé contigo, yo cuidé de ti siempre para que no volvieras a caer.

Pienso que nunca debí creerte, pienso que debí darme cuenta de que tu amor era solo una mentira. Pero supongo que yo quería que esa actuación sea la realidad, supongo que yo necesitaba que me amaras como yo te amaba a ti.

Estoy solo, lo sé. Tú eres quien me dejó solo, lo sabes.

Es que me siento vacío. Es que estoy abatido. Es que te fuiste y no volverás. Ese es el problema. Estoy acostumbrado a tu calor, a tus besos, tus abrazos, tu amor. Parece que lo hiciste a propósito, enamorarme así para luego abandonarme, dejarme tirado a un lado del camino, con el corazón desangrado y la mente oscura. Yo no mentía cuando te dije que eras la luz que hacía a mi oscuridad desaparecer. Yo nunca mentí, eras tú la que fingía. Y ahora soy yo el que cae.

Creo que debo olvidarte, creo que debo continuar mi vida sin ti. Pero no puedo. Supongo que sigues siendo importante, supongo que después de todo te sigo amando. Aunque oír tu nombre me rompa en pedazos, te sigo llamando, y aunque tus palabras me sigan hiriendo, las sigo recordando.

Estaba ciego, lo sé. Tú fuiste quien me cegó, lo sabes.

Es que no sé cuándo me sentiré completo otra vez y no sé si sucederá de nuevo. Es que no sé si podré curarme y no sé si algún día seré el mismo de antes. Antes de conocerte, antes de hablarte, antes de amarte. ¿Ese será el problema? ¿No estoy listo para dejarte ir? Parece que todavía no llega el bendito día en que tu voz no me atormente por las noches y tu risa no me hiera durante el día. Supongo que verte feliz y no ser parte de esa felicidad, no era lo que yo esperaba. Supongo que verte en sus brazos no era lo que tenía pensado para nuestro futuro.

Y no te importa, pero quiero decirte que estaré bien. Quiero que sepas que ya no te considero necesaria para mi vida. Quiero que entiendas que por mí está bien que nos separemos. Quiero que tengas la seguridad de que ya no eres vital. Puedo vivir sin ti, puedo sonreír sin que estés presente, puedo abrazar a otra mujer, puedo enamorarme de otra persona, puedo ir al parque donde solíamos recostarnos sin sentirme solo, puedo sentarme en mi cama sin pensar todo lo que hicimos allí, puedo cocinar sin acordarme de que eras tú la que me cocinaba día tras día, puedo ir a la universidad y encontrarte en los pasillos, y no sentir nada en absoluto.

Estoy mintiendo, lo sé. Tú fuiste la que me enseñó a mentir, lo sabes.

También sé que serás la única que reconozca mis mentiras, así como tú sabes que yo seré el único que conozca las tuyas.

* * *

Un corazón roto más para la colección...

¡Ojalá hayan podido disfrutar leyendo!

Tengan linda semana n.n


	8. Intentos de ser fuerte

**Imagen**: Manos bajo la lluvia -propuesta por _Crystalina M_

**Personajes**: Takeru Takaishi y Yamato Ishida

* * *

**Intentos de ser fuerte**

—Estás triste.

— ¿Por qué lo estaría?

—Eso respóndelo tú.

— ¿Por qué inventas situaciones?

—Ahora explícame a qué te refieres

— ¿Acaso no dijiste que estaba triste? ¿Por qué inventas situaciones?

—Pues, no estás bien.

— ¿Y por qué no dices eso en lugar de inventar una situación?

—Lo que pasó te destruyó.

— ¿Y a ti no?

—Al menos no me encuentro tan perdido como tú.

— ¿Ves cómo inventas situaciones? ¿Por qué lo haces?

—No lo invento, es mi opinión acerca de tu actitud.

— ¿No sabes que nada puede fundarse sobre las opiniones?

—No vengas a filosofar conmigo.

— ¿No te das cuenta que sin pruebas no hay certezas de la verdad?

—Lamento haber ofendido al hombre de ciencia en el que te convertiste.

— ¿Tú tienes alguna prueba de que estoy mal?

—No te comportas igual.

— ¿Te parece válida una opinión como prueba?

—Solo dime cómo puedo ayudarte, hermanito.

— ¿Por qué no regresas a tu vida? ¿No te das cuenta que no llegaremos a nada?

—Estoy seguro que puedo ayudarte.

— ¿No crees que es mejor dejar enterrado lo que no quiere salir a la luz?

—Pienso que debo devolverte la esperanza que perdiste luego de que…

— ¿Te parece bien hablar de la muerte como si pudieras revertirla?

—Solo quiero que vuelvas a sonreír.

— ¿No ves que ya no tengo motivos?

—Estas vivo, ese debería ser tu motivo.

— ¿No te das cuenta que desearía no estarlo?

—No hables así…

— ¿Piensas que es mejor ignorar el nudo en mi garganta, el hueco de mi alma, las cicatrices de mi corazón?

—Tienes que aceptarlo y…

— ¿Superarlo…? —Yamato apretó la mandíbula — ¿No entiendes que mi espíritu murió con ella?

—Takeru…

— ¿Podrías callarte y vivir tu vida felizmente con tu novia? —Antes de que el mayor contestara, él advirtió. — Te arrepentirás de no haber pasado cada segundo de tu vida a su lado cuando ella no esté.

Yamato se puso de pie y se marchó con el mismo aire preocupado que trajo al llegar.

Takeru suspiró, todos sus intentos de ser fuerte fracasaron.

Cerró los ojos permitiendo que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas y cayeran sobre las letras grabadas con delicadeza en la pequeña lápida. El rubio acarició el frío mármol blanco con manos temblorosas, abrió los ojos con cuidado y sus dedos remarcaron el nombre de su amada. Sus labios se fruncieron cuando intentó reprimir un sollozo y su alma se retorció de dolor cuando las palabras escritas resonaron en su mente apuñalándolo sin piedad, intensificando la angustia, desangrando su pequeño y frágil corazón.

_Hikari Yagami_

"_Cuanto más intensa sea la oscuridad, más fuerte brillará la luz"_

_1991-2015_

* * *

Para aquellas personas que les gusta hacer cuentas, Hikari tenía 24 años… creo… no me va bien en matemática…

La imagen fue la inspiración de esta historia, la utilicé como una metáfora... en realidad comencé a escribir esta mini-historia con la idea de que los que hablaban fueran Takeru y Hikari, iba a ser algo relacionado con la decepción/tristeza/preocupación que aparenta Takeru en el trailer de Tri... sería algo sencillo, como una ruptura Takari o algo así... pero Hikari se me terminó saliendo de control hasta el punto en que... bueno... ya lo leyeron. A veces estas cosas pasan y yo no lo puedo controlar...


	9. ¿Dónde quedó la felicidad?

**Imagen**: Dos personas bajo un árbol de sakura, propuesta por SkuAg

**Personaje**: Sora Takenouchi

* * *

**¿Dónde quedó la felicidad?**

Corriste junto a mí y ambos caímos, reímos y me abrazaste con fuerza, nos besamos y sonreímos. Éramos uno. Miramos el cielo, buscamos sentido a la forma de las nubes y nos tomamos de las manos, disfrutamos los tibios rayos del sol y la brisa de primavera. Éramos felices. Cenamos en el mejor restaurante, paseamos las calles desiertas y las abarrotadas de gente, observamos a las personas y les inventamos historias. Éramos inocentes. Jugamos como niños, bailamos como profesionales y bromeamos como adolescentes, charlamos como adultos y nos amamos como en las historias más bellas. Éramos dueños de la felicidad del otro.

Hoy me pregunto dónde quedó esa felicidad, qué habrá pasado con ese amor, cómo dejamos que la realidad nos quitara la ilusión, cuándo fue que preferimos el invierno de la soledad, cuánto tiempo faltará para volver a equilibrar mi corazón, por qué elegimos terminar de sonreír, para qué permitimos que la calidez se tornara en helada.

¿Te das cuenta de cómo terminamos? Estábamos tan unidos que acabamos uno a cada lado de nuestro árbol.

A veces, cuando visito nuestro árbol te encuentro allí y me fundo en recuerdos. No me hace bien recordar, pero me gusta verte allí… me hace pensar que aún me quieres, y sé que es un engaño pero ese pensamiento calma mi dolor.

Me gusta sentarme entre las raíces con las que tropecé cuando éramos pequeños, el día el que te conocí y me ayudaste a levantarme. Me gusta observar a los niños que corretean alrededor del árbol porque pienso en los momentos que pasamos aquí jugando como ellos lo hacen. Me gusta mirar la marca de nuestras iniciales en la corteza del árbol. Me gusta saber que los recuerdos no van a borrarse, que siempre habrá un pequeño lugar en el mundo donde se guarde nuestra felicidad y tal vez, otras personas puedan tomarla para ser felices como nosotros fuimos y podríamos haber sido toda la vida.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

... ojalá se haya podido disfrutar esta corta... muy corta historia...

Además, quería darle la bienvenida **SamGuti** a esta página tan genial *gritos alocados* ¡No puedo creer que te convencí! :D *estoy tan feliz* Y… bueno, mi intención era escribirte un Sorato muy feliz… pero no me salió Jajaja… ya conoces a mi imaginación, es algo extraña… pero espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poco…

Por otro lado… tengo que comenzar a estudiar de matemática… y no quiero... *Somebody help me now*


	10. Digidestinados

**Imagen**: Misteriosa chica con gafas bajo un puente, propuesta por _Leiram_

**Personaje**: Niña misteriosa de Digimon Tri

* * *

**Digidestinados**

Es curioso cómo se comportan. Incluso sabiendo todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor se toman el tiempo de reunirse. Es por algo que trabajar sola da mejores frutos, ellos solo pierden el tiempo al estar pendiente de los demás. Deberían aprender a trabajar efectivamente, pero no lo hacen, prefieren continuar con sus vidas fingiendo ante sus familias que todo está perfecto.

Al menos eso pensaba, hasta hoy. Su líder comenzó a moverse. Lo he visto. Están planeando hacer algo al respecto, ya era hora. No vine hasta aquí para verlos holgazanear.

"No intentes comprenderlos." se me había dicho "Limítate a cumplir con tu misión."

Todos los digidestinados fuimos seleccionados por un motivo, todos tenemos una historia y todas nuestras historias se relacionan entre sí. Todos somos entrenadores de los monstruos digitales, todos tenemos en nuestras manos la decisión de usar nuestro poder para el bien o para el mal, todos atravesamos una situación dolorosa y un momento peligroso, todos batallamos por defender nuestros ideales. Todos fuimos parte de una guerra.

Nuestra guerra nunca termina ya que siempre habrá alguien para continuarla, y esta vez les tocó a ellos regresar.

Mi propia misión está concatenada a la de ellos. Es importante que no los pierda de vista, después de todo, este mundo ha elegido la realidad y el futuro, que no debería haber sido elegido. Supongo que será algo interesante de analizar.

* * *

Bueno... ya saben que en épocas de parciales me salen historias raras jajajaja...

No sé si pudo entenderse, pero en estas pocas lineas la intención fue darle neutralidad al personaje, no ponerla ni del bando bueno ni del malo, solo allí, observando...

Ojalá se haya podido disfrutar, ya debo demasiadas actualizaciones, sepan que no estoy abandonando ninguna historia, es solo que hay mucho por hacer para la facultad para estas fechas

¡Saludos!


	11. Hasta entonces

**Imagen: **Chica caminando descalza de noche, propuesta por Crystalina M

_**Para Samantha Gutierrez.**_

* * *

**Hasta entonces**

Queridísima Sora:

Cuando me llegó esa llamada me quedé sin aliento. Dejé caer mi vaso al suelo, salpicando mi vestido y mis zapatos. Mi corazón dejó de palpitar y mi mundo comenzó a girar como nunca antes, tan rápido que parecía que iba a irse sin mí. Cuando tu madre, en el teléfono, terminó de hablar, yo no supe que decir. Ella lloraba desgarradoramente, y las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas en el mayor de los silencios. No dije nada y ella entendió. Cortó la llamada, yo hice lo mismo.

Pero ya nada era igual, ya nada tenía sentido. Las personas que me rodeaban intentaban, en vano, hacerme reaccionar. Sus voces se transformaban en ecos. Sus siluetas se difuminaban y dejé de verlos. Sabía que no podrían cumplir su objetivo.

Siempre fuiste tú la única que podía hacerlo. Cuando me encontraba triste, solo tú me traías de vuelta y lo hacían con tu sencillez de siempre y con tu gran sonrisa. Eras la única que sabía cómo hacerme reír con esas inusuales risas verdaderas, de las que te brotan desde adentro y salen con ganas sin que importe que toda la ciudad escuche las escandalosas carcajadas. Era una risa libre, y ahora no se si podré volver a reír así.

Yo había estado bailando toda la noche, rodeada de personas falsas e interesadas, viviendo la vida en fiestas. Los pies, agarrotados, me latían… pero mi corazón ya no lo hacía, estaba quieto, tan estático que creí que yo había muerto contigo.

Me quité los zapatos sin pensarlo, tú hacías eso cada vez que querías lanzarme la indirecta de tu cansancio para que nos fuéramos antes de alguna fiesta. El suelo estaba frío y pegajoso, la bebida que se había escavado de mis dedos se adhirió a mi piel, pero nada de eso me importó.

Eché a correr lejos de aquel ruido, de aquellas sonrisas falsas, de las botellas que llenaban vacíos tan sólo por pequeños instantes, del olor a cigarrillo, de la música ensordecedora. Sólo corrí, no tenía un lugar a donde ir, sólo quería alejarme, irme como tú te fuiste.

Y cuando estuve sola no pude hacer otra cosa que llorar. Pero no me detuve, continué mi camino a ningún sitio, con mis zapatos en la mano y mi vestido manchado, con las mejillas empapadas y los ojos hinchados.

Las calles no estaban iluminadas, sólo éramos las estrellas y yo, porque tú ya no estabas y yo no sabía qué hacer. Nunca pensé que te perdería y nunca me tomé el tiempo siquiera para considerar la posibilidad de tener que decirte adiós.

La última vez que hablamos, antes de que te fueras de viaje, me dijiste: "Estoy bien, no te preocupes. O voy a estarlo, te lo prometo".

No puedo pensar en otra cosa.

Yo debería haberte dicho adiós, debería haber ido al aeropuerto contigo, debería haberte hecho saber lo mucho que te quería y lo tan importante que eras, y que sigues siendo.

Ya no estás físicamente pero los recuerdos prevalecen en el tiempo. Nunca voy a olvidarte. Te quiero mucho, y ojalá algún día volvamos a encontrarnos.

Hasta entonces,

Mimi.

* * *

La escritura es para mí una manera muy útil de escapar de la vida y del daño, para descargar todo tipo de sentimiento y por eso escribí esto, para dejar de llorar y plasmar mi adiós a una gran amiga.

Jamás vi posible que algo así sucediera, pero ningún ser es capaz de controlar la vida y cuando el de arriba dice "hasta aquí llegas", no hay nada que alguien pueda hacer para evitarlo.

_Nos queda recordarte de la mejor forma. __Hasta siempre, Sam._


	12. Nada es para siempre

**Imagen**: Niña/o y pompas de jabón, propuesta por Crystalina M.

**Personaje**: Takeru Takaishi

* * *

**Nada es para siempre**

Cuando las burbujas comenzaron a descender tu rostro se iluminó como el mismo sol. Tus ojos se abrieron con asombro, y tu boca se entreabrió para dejar escapar un dulce e inocente suspiro de sorpresa y fascinación.

Inmediatamente Hikari alzó su cámara fotográfica y guardó la imagen de ese bonito recuerdo. Tú, sentada sobre el césped, admirando los colores que los rayos del sol creaban en esas pompas de jabón.

No supiste de dónde venían ni a dónde iban, sólo las observaste flotar con la brisa de la primavera.

Muchas cayeron a tu alrededor pero nunca bajaste la vista de aquellas que volaban. Me pregunté si estarías imaginando que eras una de ellas, transparente y única, que surcabas el cielo bajo el sol con gracia y libertad.

Tu mano, poco a poco, se alzó con curiosidad. Quisiste tocar una burbuja, sostenerla entre tus deditos, mirarla de más cerca. Pero con un respingo te apartaste al verla explotar.

Lo vi a Taichi acercándose a ti, con una sonrisa simpática asomándose en las comisuras de sus labios, se sentó a tu lado y con su dedo hizo estallar otra burbuja. Esa vez no te asustaste. Empujaste el brazo de Taichi para que no volviera a aproximarse a las burbujas y volviste a observarlas con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No te han hecho daño, tío. No las mates.

Taichi te sonrió casi impactado por esa reacción tan inesperada. Te plantó un suave beso en la mejilla y te susurró algo que yo nunca puede escuchar. Sólo sé lo que respondiste: Nada es para siempre, pero eso no significa que no podamos disfrutarlo mientras exista.

La mirada extrañada de Taichi estaba clavada en ti, pero la tuya se mantenía fija en las burbujas.

— ¿Cuándo creciste tanto, pequeña? —Dejó escapar él.

Tú reíste, te pusiste de pie y esquivando todas las burbujas corriste hacia mí, me abrazaste fuerte y me dijiste: ¿O no que tengo razón? Todo termina para dejar lugar a algo nuevo.

Te devolví el abrazo y me incliné hasta que quedáramos a la misma altura.

—Claro que sí. Es el ciclo de la vida. Pero nunca lo olvides…

—La vida es tan bella como tú la quieras ver —completaste intensificando nuestro abrazo.

Con un típico y suave clic, Hikari guardó otro recuerdo en fotografías. Y ambos giramos la cabeza para verla calificar su trabajo. Siempre me gustó observarla cuando clasificaba las buenas fotos y las malas, y a juzgar por su espléndida sonrisa supe que la reciente fotografía quedaría expuesta en un marco sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Tú me soltaste con cuidado y la abrazaste a ella, para que se sacaran una fotografía juntas y poder atesorar el recuerdo.

Yamato colocó su mano sobre mi hombro, distrayéndome de la escena. Taichi estaba a su lado, ambos pasmados, con notorias expresiones desconcertadas.

—Takeru… ¿le enseñaste filosofía a mi sobrina de diez años?

Yo reí, volviendo mi mirada nuevamente a mi familia.

—Sólo le conté sobre la realidad: todo tiene un principio y un final.

* * *

La primera vez que vi esta imagen, le pregunté a Sam qué le parecía si le regalaba un Sorato basado en ella, como si la niña de la imagen fuera la hija de Yamato y Sora. Sam me respondió que amaba el Sorato, pero que esa imagen le hacía pensar, a juzgar por la profundidad de la mirada de la niña, que los padres eran Hikari y Takeru. Entonces se me fue la inspiración y no escribí nada, porque yo había imaginado todo como un feliz y cursi Sorato y ella me cambió la estructura tan de golpe que me quedé en blanco.

Ahora que la inspiración regresó ya es tarde. Pero no quería dejar a la imagen sin el Takari que Sam me hizo prometer.


	13. Sonrisas sobre lágrimas

**Imagen**: Pareja en campo lleno de mariposas, propuesta por _jacque-kari_

**Personajes**: Ken Ichijouji y Miyako Inoue

* * *

**Sonrisas sobre lágrimas**

La encontré saliendo de la universidad. Estaba recostada sobre un banco de la plaza, acurrucada, abrazando sus piernas, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas. Su cabello estaba atado con un lazo en una coleta alta, la camiseta negra que vestía se encontraba manchada al igual que su pollera.

Me debatí un largo rato en cómo debía saludarla. Hacía mucho que no hablábamos y sería un poco extraño meterme en sus asuntos después de tantos años.

Fue el desmedido sollozo que intentó en vano reprimir lo que me impulsó a sentarme a su lado y colocar mi mano sobre su brazo. Prácticamente de un salto rechazó el contacto y sin mirarme bajó los pies al suelo para incorporarse.

—Miyako…

Mi voz sonó extraña al nombrarla, pero ella la reconoció de todos modos. Se irguió despacio y giró la cabeza para confirmar sus sospechas.

—Ken…

Mi nombre sonó extraño pronunciado de nuevo por sus labios. Casi le sonreí, no llegué a hacerlo. Su rostro abatido llamó mi atención, las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, su nariz enrojecida y sus ojos abultados.

Me recorrió un escalofrío y tuve el impulso de rodearla en mis brazos para contenerla, como antes solía hacerlo. Y lo hubiera vuelto a hacer, pero ella de inmediato corrió la cara y se puso de pie para marcharse.

Bajo el banco había guardado un bolso rectangular de color blanco, se lo colgó al hombro y me dio la espalda. Pensé en que no podía dejarla ir y la detuve. Mi mano sobre la suya en ironía a nuestra despedida, cuando ella quiso impedir la separación y no lo consiguió.

Me puse de pie, en silencio, sin soltarla. Ella esperó, soportando su dolor, sin mirarme.

Saqué de mi bolsillo un pañuelo que siempre llevaba conmigo pero nunca utilizaba y lo situé entre sus dedos, haciendo que se diera vuelta para mirarme. Ella lo extendió y observó las iniciales bordadas con lila en uno de los extremos: _M.I._

—Esta vez tú lo necesitas más.

Una leve sonrisa surcó su rostro por sobre sus lágrimas saladas. Yo estaba seguro de que habíamos recordado el mismo instante, cuando ella me entregó ese pañuelo el día en que comenzamos a salir.

No sé por qué nunca se lo devolví, a pesar de la ruptura. Pero de algún modo me gustaba sentir que esos tiempos no se habían ido para siempre.

—Gracias —musitó ella antes de utilizarlo abiertamente, haciendo todo el escándalo necesario.

Y yo le sonreí ampliamente, durante todos esos años había estado extrañándola y no lo había notado hasta ese momento porque que la tenía pero ya no era mía.

Una vez que hubo concluido guardó su pañuelo y yo volví a tomar su mano. Miyako alzó la vista a mis ojos, sorprendida, yo volví a sonreírle.

—Ven conmigo —le pedí entre susurros.

Ella no me respondió, pero yo no esperaba que lo hiciera. Tiré suavemente de su brazo y la guié por la ciudad. Al principio caminamos pero después aceleramos el paso olvidando que éramos universitarios, que estábamos tristes, que habíamos pasado mucho tiempo separados.

Corrimos libremente apreciando la brisa sobre nuestros rostros y saltando en los charcos que la lluvia de ayer había dejado.

Poco después de alejarnos del bullicio de las calles, detuve la corrida y la sostuve en mis brazos haciéndola reír como antes, como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Qué haces, Ken? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Preguntó con su sonrisa eclipsando las lágrimas.

Yo deposité un dedo sobre sus labios, indicándole que guardara silencio. Ella me miró directamente a los ojos, obligándome a apartar la vista. Le señalé el campo a donde habíamos llegado, no estábamos allí por casualidad.

—Corre —le susurré al oído.

Ella no lo dudó, y corrió. No dio muchos pasos, la sorpresa le hizo detenerse. Y un centenar de mariposas desplegaron sus alas y alzaron vuelo en una danza maravillosa. Sus alas parecían brillar a la luz de la luna y las agitaban a gran velocidad con elegancia y soltura.

Entonces me atreví a observarla. Miyako sonreía como nunca, con las huellas de sus pasadas lágrimas secándose con el futuro, con su nariz retomando el tono normal de su piel, y con sus hermosos ojos muy abiertos, admirando las mariposas que bailoteaban para nosotros.

* * *

**¡Felices 10 años en FF, ShadowLights!**

Ojalá te guste mi humilde obsequio.

Me alegra haberte conocido, amiga n.n

Espero te hagan mucho regalitos...


	14. El tiempo no se detiene

**Imagen: **Reloj de bolsillo, propuesta por Crystalina M.

**Personaje: **Hikari Yagami

_Para Sam._

* * *

_"Las cosas cambian, los amigos se van, y la vida no se detiene por nadie"_

—_Las ventajas de ser invisible._

**El tiempo no se detiene**

* * *

Me dijiste: "Te prometo regresar". Y yo esperé. ¿Lo recuerdas? Te ibas al digimundo y yo me debía quedar en casa.

En esa oportunidad aprendí algo: por más que yo espere, el tiempo no se detiene.

El tiempo se gasta y se malgasta, se tiene y se pierde, se va y no vuelve. No hay manera de hacer regresar aquello que ya pasó y no hay manera de saber aquello que aún no ocurrió. Sólo tenemos el ahora, y por suerte o por desgracia éste no dura más de un instante, luego se vuelve parte del pasado.

De más pequeña me gustaba la idea de que vivimos en infinitos _ahoras_. Me gustaba decir: "ahora ya pasó y vino otro ahora que ya se fue para dejar paso a otro ahora" y así podía estar durante horas, intentando controlar el tiempo, y que cuando yo pensara en un ahora, ése "ahora" no se fuera y quedara en el olvido para que otro "ahora" tomara su lugar.

Papá y mamá nunca entendieron por qué me gustaba tanto jugar con eso, yo tampoco lo comprendía. Simplemente me gustaba. Y mientras te esperaba, contaba en el reloj el tiempo que se iba para no volver nunca más.

Un minuto, dos horas, tres días, y así…

Entonces regresaste a casa. Viniste, de nuevo, a buscarme.

Ésta ocasión, no es aquella. Esa vez quedó en el pasado y no podemos volver al pasado.

Ahora volviste a irte. No es lo mismo que antes. Ahora eres mayor y debes vivir solo, ahora eres un hombre y debes atenerte a las responsabilidades que eso conlleva.

Pero tú me lo dijiste antes de mudarte: "te prometo regresar". Entonces aún te espero, porque lo prometiste y tú nunca faltas a tu palabra.

Me quedo esperando tu regreso ya sin ver pasar el tiempo, ahora aprovechándolo, en casa, jugando con Miko, charlando con mamá y papá, paseando con Miyako, estudiando con Takeru, viendo los partidos de Daisuke y Ken.

Ya no juego a que puedo detener los pequeños _ahoras_ de la vida diaria, ya no me parece extraño que el tiempo se vaya, ahora me voy con el tiempo. Pero como buena hermana te sigo esperando.

Y a veces se me da por imaginar tu vuelta a casa, tocando el timbre como quien no quiere la cosa y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, diciéndome casi con reproche: "Te dije que volvería y Taichi Yagami siempre cumple sus promesas."


	15. Un globo amarillo

**Imagen**: Pareja de niños y globo amarillo, propuesta por Ficker D.A.T

**Personajes**: Koushiro Izumi y Mimi Tachikawa

* * *

**Un globo amarillo**

Estaba llorando, su madre no quería comprarle aquel globo amarillo que ella tanto deseaba. Y quedaba tan solo uno, era su última oportunidad. Pero su madre no quiso comprárselo y ella siguió llorando.

Él se acercó al vendedor y gastó los pocos ahorros que había podido recolectar en esas semanas para comprarse su preciado videojuego. Sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía caminó hasta ella, que esperaba tristemente a que su madre saliera de una tienda a la que acababa de entrar.

Pero justo antes de que él llegara a su lado, ella se giró sorpresivamente quedando de cara a él. El niño no supo qué hacer, la niña sólo miraba el globo amarillo que flotaba entre ellos.

"Yo lo vi primero. Tendría que haber sido mío" pensó la niña transformando su expresión amable a un gesto molesto y resentido "Ese chico no merece tener mi globo"

Ella se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios demostrándole su enojo. Él, paralizado, simplemente la miró. Sus ojos se encontraron unos largos segundos. Ella quería quitarle el globo, él quería hacer algo. Y lo hizo. Tomó la mano de la niña entre las suyas y le entregó el globo sin decir nada. La sensación de sus mejillas sonrosadas le obligó a bajar la vista y salir corriendo.

La madre de la niña salió de la tienda y se encontró con su hija mirando la vereda de enfrente con una dulce sonrisa, sosteniendo el globo amarillo que ella misma se había negado a comprarle. Su primera reacción fue de desconcierto, le preguntó a la pequeña cómo hizo para conseguir el globo y ella le explicó; pero pronto deseó no haberlo hecho porque su madre le obligó a buscar al niño para devolverle lo que le pertenecía.

Ella había visto cuál era el escondite de aquel niño, pero no quería darle su globo. Sin embargo, su madre insistió, y ella nunca fue buena con los engaños, no quería mentirle a su madre. Por eso subió la escalera de emergencias de aquel edificio que se ubicaba frente a la tienda. Subió con miedo, dando pequeños pasos hasta el final de la escalera que resultaba también ser el principio.

En aquella terraza no había nada, solo una simple barandilla de metal que cercaba los bordes, para evitar que alguien cayera por accidente, y un niño sentado con las piernas cruzadas. Ella lo reconoció, no podía equivocarse, era el mismo niño de cabellos colorados y abrigo anaranjado. ¿Por qué se quedaba ahí solo? ¿Qué le interesaba? Lo único que se podía apreciar desde allí eran los sucios techos de las casas, ¿para qué sentarse y ver eso?

—Oye, tú… —le habló la niña en un tono indeciso entre el malhumor y la curiosidad.

Él niño dio un respingo y se giró de golpe. Ella intentó ocultar su sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos sabía por qué, pero sus mejillas enrojecieron sin previo aviso.

—Conseguiste que mi madre me regañe —le soltó ella tras una pausa. Él no contestó —. Aquí tienes tu globo, yo no lo quiero.

La niña dio uno pasos, sujetó la mano del pequeño entre las suyas y le dejó el globo amarillo para poder irse corriendo escaleras abajo.

El niño se quedó mirando el punto donde había dejado de ver a la niña. No comprendía qué había hecho mal. Y entendió que el corazón es frágil, que puede ser robado con facilidad y que puede romperse sin hacer un solo ruido.

Alzó los ojos hacia el globo que flotaba en el aire. Se imaginó siendo el globo, se pensó pasando de mano en mano sin entender cuál era el verdadero propósito de su vida; y suspiró pesadamente, pero su tristeza y soledad se vieron interrumpidas por un súbito calor en su mejilla izquierda.

Los labios de la niña habían dejado su sello ahí, y su voz le había susurrado un suave "gracias" antes de sentarse a su lado y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

Él le tendió el globo amarillo, y ella lo sostuvo al mismo tiempo que presionaba su mano contra la de él. El niño sonrió, había descubierto el propósito del globo amarillo.

* * *

Wow. Hacía rato que no escribía algo con final feliz :P

Espero no haberlos aburrido, ¡que tengan linda semana!


	16. Mundo de colores

**Imagen**: Gafas especiales, propuesta por _Crystalina M_

**Personajes**: Ken Ichijouji y Miyako Inoue.

_Para **MizoreChanShirayuki**._

* * *

**Mundo de colores**

Ella siempre veía el mundo así, de colores.

A veces me daban ganas de ser como ella, tan sencilla y libre, espontánea y sincera, amable y feliz. Siempre así, sin dejar que las injusticias de los mundos tristes opaquen sus brillantes colores. Yo nunca supe si era su mundo el que tenía aquellos hermosos colores o era ella la que se los otorgaba.

Miyako Inoue siempre tuvo esa habilidad de colorear todo con su mirada. Lo que a mis ojos se veía lluvioso y desolado, en los suyos se veía esplendoroso y alborozado. Tal vez era su radiante sonrisa la responsable de tanta maravilla, creo que nunca lo sabré.

La conocí una mañana gris, y ella transformó esos matices ajados en tonalidades vivas. Me contagió una alegría espontánea que hacía mucho no sentía. Su risa se trenzaba con las luces que danzaban libremente en el aire, las calles se iluminaban y las personas cantaban, los tonos deslucidos de los edificios se realzaban y hasta imaginaba un sinfín de globos surcando la ciudad coloreando los días de las personas que los encontraban.

Su frescura e inocencia me sonrieron y me confortaron. Fue entonces que hallé sentido a las palabras que una vez leí en un viejo y desgastado libro: "Un día alguien va a abrazarte tan fuerte que todas tus partes rotas se juntarán de nuevo". Ella fue ese alguien.

No tardé en notarlo, ella era ese alguien para todas las personas que tenían la gracia de cruzarla en su camino. Porque Miyako Inoue repartía ese color que muchas veces nuestras vidas pierden, con el paso del tiempo.

En una ocasión se me escapó preguntarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa si algún día te quedas sin colores? ¿No deberías guardar algo para ti?

Ella me guiñó un ojo con esa dulzura traviesa que tanto me gustaba.

—Te guardo a ti, Ken.

La sonrisa que me dedicó tras decirlo fue especial, yo la atesoré por el resto de mi vida. Y ambos nos recostamos a la sombra de los árboles en la plaza central, con las manos entrelazadas uniendo nuestros mundos, el mío un poco sombrío y el de ella totalmente colorido.

* * *

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MIZ!**

Espero que este nuevo año de vida se te llene de alegría n.n

Y, a pesar de que está escrito todo a las apuradas, espero que te haya gustado este pequeño y humilde regalo :D


	17. El sol y la luna

**Imagen: **Pareja con hilo rojo, propuesta por _ShadowLights_

**Pareja: **Sorato.

_Para **Koukacs**, por su cumpleaños_

* * *

**El sol y la luna**

Había una vez una niña que parecía ser el mismísimo sol; y había una vez un niño que parecía ser la luna. Ambos se conocían desde siempre, pero nunca tomaron el coraje de hablarse. Ella salía de día, él salía de noche. Ella sonreía todo el tiempo y él no lo hacía seguido. Ella jugaba en las calles y él cantaba en la ducha. Ella reía a los cuatro vientos y él lloraba a su almohada.

Cada día se encontraban, al ponerse el sol. Ella se iba de la plaza, para regresar a su casa; y él llegaba, acompañado de su padre. Ella se iba con un ramo de flores en sus manos, para dárselas a su madre; él llegaba con su armónica en la en la mano, para recordar a su hermano. Ella pensaba que él era un niño triste, y quería entenderlo. Él pensaba que ella era una niña sin preocupaciones, y no quería molestarla.

Sus padres se conocían desde siempre, pero nunca se hablaban. La madre de ella, Toshiko, era directora en su academia de arreglos florales; la madre de él, Natsuko, era periodista; y ambas se habían encontrado en un reportaje sobre la academia de arreglos florales de Toshiko; esa fue la única vez que cruzaron palabra. El padre de ella, Haruhiko, era un investigador; el padre de él, Hiroaki, era periodista de Fuji TV; y ambos se habían encontrado en un contrato sobre un documental de las investigaciones de Haruhiko; esa fue la única vez que cruzaron palabra. Y a pesar de hablarse poco, sabían mucho del otro. Como sus hijos, que lo sabían todo pero lo ocultaban, que crecieron juntos sin decirse una sola palabra.

Sora Takenouchi vivía con su madre, y todos los días veía a Yamato en los pasillos de la escuela, pero él no parecía verla a ella, de modo que Sora nunca se animó a hablarle.

Yamato Ishida vivía con su padre, y todos los días veía a Sora en los pasillos del colegio, pero ella no parecía verlo a él, de modo que Yamato nunca se animó a hablarle.

Así pasaron los años. Ella lo miraba, curiosa, y oía en secreto la inefable melodía de su armónica. Él la miraba, asombrado, y observaba en secreto los hermosos dibujos que hacía en su cuaderno. Y, tal vez, esa era su condena. Porque ella lo miraba y sentía que volaba en lo alto del cielo, y él la miraba y se sentía viajar a otro universo, pero ambos creían que el otro miraba a un tercero.

El primer día en que cruzaron miradas, apartaron la vista volviendo rojas sus mejillas. Ninguno podía creerlo, y sus mentes se desordenaron al punto de tener que volver a mirar, para asegurarse de que aquello en verdad había sucedido. Y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, el azul se fundió en aquel café como dos azucarillos y el café se perdió en aquel océano cual naufrago.

Era el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano. Ambos pensaron que si mantenían sus ojos conectados alguno de los dos se animaría a hablar, y así, durante sus cortos encuentros en la plaza, podrían, al menos, saludarse. Pero ninguno habló, y el timbre sonó, y ya era tarde. Habían perdido la oportunidad. Abatidos, juntaron sus pertenencias y salieron al patio para formar filas con el resto de sus compañeros.

Tras el himno y las palabras del director salieron ordenados a esperar a sus padres. La madre de Sora esperaba pacientemente en la puerta de entrada, y antes de irse, Sora se giró, pero nunca encontró a Yamato, para compartir una última mirada antes de separarse. Yamato salió casi en último lugar, su padre aún no llegaba, y el niño buscó entre todas sus compañeras los ojos cafés de Sora, pero nunca los halló.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que días más tarde volverían a encontrarse, que vivirían juntos la mejor y más grande aventura de todas, y que la harían durar por el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kou!** -algo atrasado jaja- Espero que lo hayas pasado muy bien n.n

¡Gracias a todo el que lea! Espero que se haya podido disfrutar :D

**PD1**: No me juzguen por mi daltonismo con los ojos de Sora.

**PD2**: Todavía sigo con la duda de si esto califica como au o semi-au...


	18. Una fiel amistad

Pequeña, muy pequeña historia con la imagen propuesta por _Carrie Summertime_

Para **Saorii D'Herondale**.

* * *

**Una fiel amistad**

Desde que nací alguien me acompaña, de eso estoy totalmente segura. Con el correr de los años entablamos una gran amistad, ella y yo somos grandes compañeras en esta vida. Jamás, jamás me abandonará. Y yo nunca, nunca me alejaré de ella. Muchas veces lo hemos intentado, eso de vivir separadas, pero siempre volvíamos a encontrarnos.

Nunca pasé más de tres horas sin su compañía. Es mi amiga secreta, mi amiga invisible, mi amiga del alma. No es que yo no quiera tener otros amigos, pero pase lo que pase ella nunca se va. Y, a veces, estoy rodeada de personas, mis padres, mis hermanos, mis compañeros de curso, los clientes del mercado, los vecinos del barrio, pero no me siento cercana a ellos.

La única que me entiende, la que siempre me ayuda, la que siempre está sin importar qué suceda, es ella. La considero una hermana, aunque, probablemente, sea más que eso… ella es una parte de mí. Por eso sé con seguridad que nunca va a dejarme, estamos unidas para siempre.

Vamos juntas al colegio, almorzamos juntas, estamos juntas durante el recreo, estudiamos juntas, caminamos juntas, trabajamos juntas, vamos de compras juntas, jugamos juntas, bailamos juntas, investigamos juntas. Compartimos casa, familia, cuarto y baño, compartimos alegrías, tristezas, gritos y llantos, compartimos toda una vida. Siempre de la mano, siempre juntas, siempre inseparables.

Pero un día ella comprendió que yo había formado todo un camino de aventuras con otras personas. Ellos y yo somos grandes amigos, hasta los he llegado a considerar hermanos, aunque, probablemente, sean más que eso… ellos son parte de mí. Y sabiendo eso, en silencio, ella me abandonó, porque yo ya tenía a alguien con quien compartir mis días, y ya no necesitaba de su compañía.

Y es desde ese día que no supe más nada de Soledad. Y ella no volvió a visitarme.

* * *

**¡Saorii! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!** Espero lo pases fantásticamente bien y que, al menos, una diminuta fracción de este humilde regalo te haya agradado.

Muchas gracias a todo el que lea, les mando buenas vibras y muchos abrazos.

Hasta otro :)


	19. De sonrisas y otros gestos

**Imagen**: Chica con dos trenzas, propuesta por _ShadowLights_

_Para Alexeiss_

* * *

**De sonrisas y otros gestos**

Muchas veces se preguntó a sí mismo cómo había llegado a ese punto, pero cada vez que intentaba buscar una explicación volvía a perderse en aquella mirada, y ya nada más importaba.

Hacía ya dos meses que su vida había dado ese giro sorpresivo, hacía ya dos meses que un día cualquiera terminó convirtiéndose en el más significativo de todos. Porque Taichi jamás había esperado encontrarla allí. Él había pasado dos años haciendo de sus días una rutina clásica de estudiante universitario —levantarse, vestirse, ordenar sus apuntes, caminar hasta la estación de trenes, tomar un café en el bar mientras repasaba la lectura de la noche, viajar a la universidad, anotar lo relevante de las clases, viajar de regreso, caminar hasta el departamento, ducharse, cenar, estudiar, dormir, y repetir la historia al día siguiente—, y ella, de un día para el otro, llegó para cambiar toda su estructura.

El primer día en que la vio en aquel pequeño bar de la estación, no la vio precisamente, más bien se topó con la gran pila de libros que cargaba en sus brazos y que terminaron cayendo al suelo, con gran estruendo, después de que chocaran.

—Miyako…

Su nombre fue todo lo que pudo articular al verla frente a él después de todo un año sin saber de ella. Miyako a penas lo miró, su rostro era el gesto vivo del nerviosismo, su pelo una maraña hecha dos desaliñadas trenzas, sus ropas holgadas y coloridas, sus lentes grandes y redondos, tal y como él la recordaba. Ambos se inclinaron para recoger los libros del suelo, Taichi leyó varios títulos pero no entendió ninguno.

Miyako recitó varias frases, disculpándose por su torpeza en todas las formas que conocía. Por alguna razón, Taichi acabó sonriéndole, y le preguntó qué andaba haciendo ella en aquel lugar y con tantos libros. La respuesta fue acompañada por una nerviosa risilla por parte de Miyako, y la invitación de Taichi a tomar un café.

Así comenzó todo, con un roce de sus manos entre libro y libro, con una risa y un café.

Ese día, Miyako comenzaba sus clases en la universidad, y los libros se debían a toda la bibliografía que, según Koushiro, podría llegar a servirle a lo largo de la carrera. Taichi insistió, mientras bebían sus cafés, en que no necesitaría tantos libros para el primer día, pero Miyako quería consultar con sus profesores sobre aquel tema y por eso se mantenía firme en la idea de llevarlos todos. Taichi rio y ella se avergonzó, sorprendiéndolo, porque él jamás había visto a Miyako sonrojada.

Sin darse cuenta, Taichi acabó acompañándola hasta la universidad, y hasta se ofreció a cargar con todos esos libros, pero Miyako se negó afirmando que ya era una joven madura y podía apenárselas sola. Taichi no lo dudó, pero aun así, una parte de él, no quería dejarla ir. Miyako le guiñó un ojo, divertida, y se despidió hasta el día siguiente. De modo que Taichi siguió el viaje solo y aunque el hecho de haber tomado aquel tren hacía que el camino hasta su universidad se vuelva interminable, jamás se quejó. Por el contrario, rechazó el _rápido_ cada mañana para tomar ese tren.

En los días que siguieron, volvieron a encontrarse. A veces, esperando el tren, en silencio, Miyako leía sus apuntes arrugando el entrecejo cuando encontraba palabras cuyo significado desconocía o hallaba alguna oración que no comprendía, y Taichi, fingía que repasaba la lectura de la noche anterior, cuando en realidad no podía evitar apartar su mirada del labio inferior que Miyako se mordisqueaba con delicadeza una y otra vez, mientras sus ojos recorrían las hojas que Taichi no se preocupó por entender. Otras veces, Taichi llevaba sus auriculares anaranjados y los compartían mientras esperaban el tren y en el mismo viaje, murmurando las letras de las canciones al frío de la mañana, a Miyako le encantaba el gusto de Taichi por la música, pero también influyó en él para agregar sus favoritas a la lista, a Taichi no le molestó porque le gustaba observarla con los ojos entrecerrados, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de las canciones, sonriendo traviesa y ligeramente cada vez que pronunciaba mal una palabra. Había otras ocasiones en las que Miyako llegaba al bar con grandes ojeras y los párpados caídos, con el cabello todo revuelto y marcas de sábanas en sus mejillas.

—A penas dormí una hora —decía al sentarse en su lugar de siempre.

Y Taichi ordenaba por ella a la camarera del bar, con la sonrisa más espléndida, porque amaba cuando esos días llegaban y no veía la hora de que el tren arribara en la estación para que ellos subieran y Miyako cayera rendida sobre su hombro. Él creía que su amiga no notaba cuando, distraídamente, aprovechando que se encontraba dormida, pasaba su brazo por encima de los hombros de la joven para estrecharla más hacia sí, pues él no sabía que ella se desvelaba estudiando con la esperanza de, al día siguiente, acurrucarse en sus brazos y poder dormir.

Así pasaban los días, estudiando, cantando, durmiendo, siempre con un café, siempre en el mismo tren.

Taichi sabía que algún día debía hacerle frente a la situación y honrar su emblema. Todas las mañanas se convencía de que _ese_ sería el _día especial _en el cual le diría a Miyako cómo su corazón brincaba dentro suyo siempre que sus manos se rozaban, siempre que se mordía el labio, siempre que la oír reír, siempre que ella estaba cerca y punto. Pero siempre que intentó fracasó, porque la mirada de Miyako le desordenaba el mundo y su sonrisa le dejaba la mente en blanco. De pronto, se le secaba la garganta y acababa su café de un sorbo, poniéndose tan nervioso que sus mejillas se encendían. Miyako, inocente, siempre le daba todo el tiempo que necesitaba para que sus ideas se ordenaran y pudiera hablar, pero él siempre soltaba cualquier frase despreocupada en lugar de decir lo que en verdad deseaba.

Y es que Miyako, en las mañanas, se peinaba y despeinaba sus largos cabellos morados, agitándolos en un intento de desenredarlos, alzándolos si hacía calor, atándolos y desatándolos buscando alguna manera de convencerse de que se veía presentable. Y Taichi pensaba que no había forma de que ella no se viera bien, pero Miyako no era consciente de lo que provocaba en él, no se daba cuenta de que con su juego le atoraba las palabras en la garganta y hacía imposible que él desviara su mirada de los centímetros de piel que ella dejaba ver entre peinado y peinado. Pero Taichi seguía culpando al café por aquella oleada de calor que todos los días súbitamente recorría su cuerpo.

Ese día Miyako había llegado tarde, tan tarde que Taichi se preocupó y temió que no la vería hasta el día siguiente, por eso no tomó ningún café ni escuchó alguna canción, ni leyó sus apuntes, guiado por sus impulsos la llamó por teléfono, pero ella no respondió. Y el tren ya había llegado hacía varios minutos a la estación, por lo que se iría muy pronto.

Si Taichi lo dejaba pasar por esperar a Miyako, no llegaría a tiempo a su primera clase. Por eso, él subió solo y volvió a ver a aquel tren como el odioso transporte que tardaba el doble de tiempo que el _rápido_ en llevarlo hasta su universidad, de igual manera a como lo veía antes de que Miyako entrara en su vida, y pensó que tal vez ella nunca llegaría y todo volvería a la normalidad, tal vez la película se había terminado y él había perdido la oportunidad. Se sentó en sus asientos de siempre, y miró por la ventanilla con la esperanza de verla llegar, pero el tren comenzó a moverse y él no encontró esa cabellera morada que tanto le gustaba.

— ¡Lo siento! —Exclamó Miyako al tiempo en que se dejaba caer en el asiento junto a Taichi, con la respiración agitada.

Taichi se sobresaltó al oírla, no entendía cómo había llegado, pero se giró al instante con una gran sonrisa. Miyako le sonrió de regreso y con el dorso de su mano se limpió varias gotitas de sudor que caían de su frente, Taichi deseó que no lo hubiera hecho. La joven tenía el pulso muy acelerado y respiraba fuertemente por la boca, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara con rapidez, en un intento de recuperar el aliento. Con un gesto le pidió que le diera un momento y se ocupó de peinarse, recogiendo su cabello en una desordenada coleta, dejando su cuello al descubierto. Entonces, Taichi olvidó cómo respirar.

— Me quedé dormida y se me hizo muy tarde, perdona que no pude contestar tu llamada tuve que correr desde el departamento —explicó abanicándose el acalorado rostro.

El muchacho pensó que él también necesitaba abanicarse, porque sabía que Miyako esperaba un comentario de su parte, pero en ese momento él no podía pensar en otra cosa más que las gotas de sudor que descendían desde el cuello de Miyako a su clavícula. Y esa vez, Taichi no pudo culpar al café, esa vez se hizo responsable de lo que sentía y no dijo cualquier frase despreocupaba, dijo lo que en verdad quería decir. Y lo dijo tan de repente que la mente de Miyako se quedó en blanco y las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

Ella enarcó las cejas y sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de Taichi, quien no podía creer lo que acababa de salir de su boca, fueron dos palabras, dos palabras que significaban mucho y resumían todo, dos palabras que venían rondado en su mente desde hacía mucho tiempo, dos palabras que dejaron a Miyako helada y que siguieron resonando en su interior, incluso después de años. _¿Puedo besarte?_

—Lo lamento —soltó él, tras una corta pausa, con sus mejillas enrojecidas —, la pregunta está fuera de lugar, fue un impulso, olvídalo.

Miyako abrió muy grande sus ojos.

— ¿¡Cómo que me olvide!?

—Bueno… yo… o tú… tal vez… no sé, ¡lo siento!

—No te disculpes —pidió ella sintiendo cómo sus mejillas combinaban con las de Taichi.

— ¿No? —Se extrañó él clavando su mirada en ella — Entonces… yo… quiero decir… sí… ¿sí puedo?

Miyako se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir una sonrisa y a Taichi le dio un vuelco al corazón, porque se veía hermosa, siempre se veía hermosa, y ella no lo sabía.

—Sí, puedes —asintió despacio, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Una sutil sonrisa se asomó por entre las comisuras de los labios del muchacho, se acercó cuidadosamente a ella y le apartó con delicadeza un mechón rebelde que le cubría el rostro, para luego colocarlo suavemente detrás de su oreja. Taichi acarició con sus dedos las mejillas de Miyako hasta llegar a sus labios, ella suspiró una risilla y cerró los ojos. Él había imaginado mil y una maneras de dar ese primer beso, pero todo se borró en cuanto el aliento de Miyako se fundió con el suyo y sus corazones latieron al ritmo de una canción que ellos mismos inventaron.

Es hasta el presente día que ambos recuerdan aquel beso de igual manera, un sonrojo, una risa y un abrazo que los unió de por vida.

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños, **Alex**! ¡Espero lo pases muy bien! Este es mi pequeño y muy humilde obsequio, ojalá no haya sido tan malo...

*Puse en cursiva la palabra _rápido_ en referencia a lo trenes, porque en realidad no es que el tren sea más rápido sino que llega más rápido ya que toma otro _camino_ y ahorra paradas.

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


	20. Una vida imaginada

El día 22 de febrero de este año fue la última vez que pude escribir algo, hasta hoy. Perdonen que no haya cumplido con los fics que prometí, ya sea por regalos como por actividades del foro Proyecto 1-8. Lo lamento. Espero volver pronto a escribir seguido, pero por ahora, esto es todo lo que salió. ¡Mil perdones!

Inspirada en la imagen 135, propuesta por _BlueSpring-JeagerJaques_

Para _SkuAg_.

* * *

**Una vida imaginada**

La vida de Miyako Inoue era tan rutinaria que hasta ella misma se aburría de sólo pensar en sus quehaceres. Y aun así cada día se convencía de que _ese_ sería el día que daría un giro a su vida y la haría fantástica, digna de envidiar y perfecta para contarle a sus hijos y nietos en un futuro no tan lejano –porque Miyako siempre quiso ser madre-. El problema estaba cada noche, cuando Miyako se acostaba en su cama y rememoraba lo vivido en el día. Nunca nada nuevo. Nunca nada extravagante. Entonces ella suspiraba y hundía el rostro en su almohada.

Para no caer en la depresión, comenzó a hacerse amiga de su imaginación, y así juntas jugaron.

A veces, ella se imaginaba ayudando a sus padres en el negocio y en medio de su trabajo el chico más guapo del colegio le pedía una recomendación del mejor producto; y desde ese día ese hacían muy amigos y ella se volvía muy popular. Otras veces imaginaba que estaba aburrida, sentada en un banco del parque y comenzaba a cantar; entonces un representante y busca-talentos de una discográfica muy reconocida la escuchaba y la invitaba a su estudio para grabar un disco. En otras ocasiones, imaginaba que uno de sus hermanos se iba de intercambio a Rusia o a Italia, y a su casa llegaba un chico muy guapo a vivir con ellos. Una vez imaginó que al salir a comprar las cosas para la cena se chocaba con su cantante favorito, y él le pedía ayuda para escapar de un grupo de fans; entonces se quedaban juntos, escondidos, se conocían y se enamoraban.

Algunos días Miyako imaginaba que ganaba un premio de matemática o de computación, otros días imaginaba que ganaba una competencia de baile o de volleyball. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, ella sabía que nada de eso pasaría.

Aunque cada día se levantaba muy sonriente, con la esperanza de que su rutina cambie, sabía que en la noche volvería a decepcionarse y así volvería a entrar en su mundo de fantasía, donde ella sí era amada por alguien y era buena en todo lo que se proponía.

En la vida real, Miyako no se amigaba con los chicos guapos y populares del colegio, no tenía una gran voz, no iba a conocer a ningún chico extranjero, no iba a chocarse con su cantante o su actor favorito, y no iba a ganar ningún premio o competencia. En la vida real, Miyako tan sólo estudiaba y ayudaba a sus padres en el negocio. A veces visitaba a su vecino y mejor amigo, Iori Hida. Pero ahí terminaba todo. En la escuela era conocida como _"la chica nerd",_ aunque ella también sabía que sus compañeros la llamaban _"cuatro ojos"_ y _"terremoto pasado de moda"_ a sus espaldas.

Todo eso no importaba mucho en verdad, a ella le gustaba ir a la escuela y estudiar, nunca hizo caso a los malos comentarios; le gustaba ayudar a sus padres en el negocio, eso le daría más chances de llenar su currículum vitae en un futuro y poder conseguir un buen trabajo; a Miyako le encantaba visitar a Iori, a pesar de que él era mucho menor que ella la pasaban muy bien juntos, y ella era feliz así.

Es sólo que a veces, uno siempre quiere más. Por eso imaginaba, porque todo lo que creía imposible podía hacerse realidad en aquel mundo fantasioso que ella había armado. Entonces Miyako sí que era interesante, porque no tenía una sola vida, sino miles. Cada día imaginaba una distinta, aunque lo hiciera en secreto, lo disfrutaba, le encantaba.

La imaginación siempre la acompañó en su pasado, lo hace en el presente y también lo hará en su futuro, es sólo que Miyako aún no lo sabe. Pero un día llegará el momento en el que tendrá que decidir: ella podría continuar su vida normalmente o bien podría convertirse en una heroína para el mundo real y también para el virtual. Sólo hacía falta que el tiempo pasara y llegara la oportunidad.

Y cuando ese día llegó, Miyako no lo dudó. Había esperado ese momento desde que aprendió a imaginar. Entonces ella decidió empezar a vivir esa vida que tanto había imaginado.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Los quiero :)


	21. En búsqueda

Con la imagen 172 propuesta por _BlueSpring-JeagerJaques_

Para _Sam, _en su aniversario.

* * *

**En búsqueda**

Takeru buscaba inspiración el día en que la encontró a ella. Después de pasar horas en medio de una plaza, con su birome favorita en mano y su cuaderno de ideas.

Simplemente había estado allí, sintiendo el suave calor del sol de invierno sobre su espalda, el viento envolviendo su cuerpo y los sonidos interactuando con sus oídos. Veía personas caminar en todas direcciones, cargadas con bolsos, jugando con niños, paseando animales.

Había vendedores de libros usados, había estudiantes repasando para sus exámenes, había madres charlando con sus hijos y un hombre que recibía una llamada telefónica sobre lo que, Takeru supuso, debía ser su empleo. Una mala noticia. Takeru intentó encontrar inspiración en aquel fragmento de historia que oídos robaban, pero no lo consiguió.

Un muchacho con un llamativo abrigo rojo se sentó a su lado, tenía un par de auriculares blancos en sus oídos y zapatillas grises, raídas y sucias. Takeru intentó buscarle un propósito a ese muchacho, un punto de partida y otro de llegada, pero nada vino a él.

Vio pasar ancianos, mujeres embarazadas, adolescentes que reían y otro que lloraban, adultos con mirada desconfiada, niños traviesos. Pero nada le llamó la atención hasta que sus ojos dieron con ella.

Sucedía que en aquella plaza, además de las conversaciones variadas, el canto de las aves y los ruidos del tráfico, había un hombre con una estruendosa máquina sopla-hojas que lograba que cada vez que a Takeru se le ocurría una idea, simplemente se le escapara de su cabeza como si le temiera al sonido de aquel sopla-hojas. Entonces Takeru se enfadó consigo mismo por no poder escribir nada, se enojó con su musa por haberse ido y se enojó con aquel hombre por entrometerse en su cabeza con ese sopla-hojas imposible de ignorar.

Fue cuando Takeru fulminó a ese hombre con la mirada que se encontró con ella. Alta, esbelta y un poco torpe, llena de libros y de abrigos. Takeru contó dos pullovers, un saco de gabardina, una bufanda, un par de guantes y una gorra de lana. Le gustó su apariencia despistada; le gustó que pareciera desorientada y que a cada instante viera su taza de café como si temiera que con su ligero caminar se tumbara; pero, lo que más le gustó, fue que al tropezar con el hombre sopla-hojas pudo ver sus ojos tras los lentes redondos, y en sus ojos encontró la perfecta contradicción de todo lo anterior.

Desde ese instante, Takeru entendió que ella era alguien especial, porque lucía torpe y distraída pero sus ojos dejaban ver un alma cuidadosa y atenta. Pensando en ella regresó su inspiración. Y comenzó a escribir, sin detenerse, la historia de una joven atolondrada que todo el mundo consideraba rara y que un día, sin haberlo esperado jamás, tropezaba con el amor de su vida. O, tal vez, esa había sido la idea, porque luego de iniciar describiendo el lugar y a la protagonista, el hombre sopla-hojas volvió a encender su máquina y se posicionó justo al lado de él, espantando de nuevo a su musa.

Entonces, Takeru volvió a buscar entre la gente a esa muchacha, pero no la encontró. De ella sólo quedaba el recuerdo de su mirada y una mancha de café en el suelo, allí donde su taza había caído tras aquel tropiezo. Takeru maldijo no haber mirado hacia dónde se dirigía y creyó que nunca volvería a escribir. Pero una idea, de la nada, cruzó por su mente, él la tomó antes de que se fuera volando con las hojas de la plaza y la realizó lleno de esperanza.

Cada miércoles por la tarde visitó aquella plaza, se sentó en el mismo banco, con el sol sobre su espalda, su birome favorita y su cuaderno de ideas. Y como si fuera relojeada por el dios del tiempo, aquella muchacha llegaba siempre a las tres en punto de la tarde. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Se acercaba desde la derecha, cruzaba el sendero del medio y bajaba al subterráneo para tomar el tren que la llevaría a quién sabe dónde.

Más de una vez, Takeru se propuso seguirla, tal vez así encontraría más inspiración. Pero nunca se animó, se limitó a verla pasar, día tras días, con su torpeza atenta, su torre de libros, su café balanceante, su media sonrisa y su kilo y medio de abrigos.

Hasta que un día, esa media sonrisa desapareció, su café no la acompañó, los abrigos se acabaron, los libros se perdieron y su torpeza se transformó en tristeza, llevando a sus ojos un mar de lágrimas inagotable.

Al pasar junto a Takeru, como siempre acostumbraba, le dedicó una leve mirada. Pero ese día, al encontrar vacío el banco donde él se encontraba, dejó caer su mochila al suelo y se sentó a su lado para buscar algo entre sus pertenencias con mayor comodidad. Se sorbía la nariz y con la manga de su camiseta se enjuagaba las lágrimas, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de una respiración extrañamente alterada. Cuando halló el objeto que buscaba, gruñó con furia para sus adentros. Era un teléfono, y se le había acabado la batería dado que la pantalla estaba en rojo y resaltaba un enorme número cero junto al símbolo del porcentaje.

De seguro la muchacha se asustó, de por sí no es normal que te suceda algo así, pero cuando Takeru tocó su hombro y le ofreció su propio teléfono ella volvió a sonreír y se lo agradeció de mil maneras.

No habló durante mucho tiempo, respetando que el crédito de ese teléfono no le pertenecía y cuando acabó se ofreció a pagar por lo que había gastado. Takeru se lo negó, pero ella insistió. Entonces él buscó en su mochila una libreta y una birome que ella sostuvo entre sus manos, curiosa y dubitativa.

—Soy escritor —le contó —, o al menos eso intento —él le sonrió, ella lo miró sin comprender —. Si quieres ayudarme, escribe aquí todo lo que veas y te parezca interesante, sea bueno o sea malo, sea tuyo o de alguien más. Puedes arrancar las hojas y alcanzármelas, cada miércoles, a esta hora, en esta plaza. ¿Te parece bien?

La muchacha rio por un momento, pero cuando entendió que no era una broma asintió entusiasmada.

—Siempre quise ayudar a alguien a inspirarse. Tengo un amigo que inventa videojuegos, pero nunca he sido buena dándole ideas, espero poder hacer bien esto y algún día escribas un gran libro.

—Ten por seguro que si eso llega a suceder, estarás en la dedicatoria —ella volvió a reír —. Pero, para eso, debo saber tu nombre.

—Inoue. Miyako Inoue. Es un placer. ¿Y tú eres…?

—Takaishi Takeru. El placer es todo mío.

Esta vez, su risa se confundió con la brisa de primavera. En sus manos aferró la libreta y la birome, y se puso de pie.

—Muy bien, Takaishi-san, lo veré en una semana. Ahora debo correr o llegaré tarde.

Takeru le sonrió y al verla marcharse por su camino de siempre, se le ocurrió que esa historia sería tan inusual que valdría la pena contarla.

* * *

El primer Miyakeru que publico, como lo prometí es para ella.

No es un intento decente, pero es todo lo que salió. Y últimamente no puedo pensar demasiado.

Espero, al menos, haberle sacado una sonrisa a alguien.

¡Gracias por leer!


	22. Casi

**Imagen**: 191 _Mensaje en teléfono "sí o no"._ Propuesta por _Scripturiens_

**Personaje: **Izumi Orimoto

**Disclaimer**: Digimonnomepertenece

_Por el aniversario de Digimon Frontier._

* * *

**Casi**

Desde siempre, sin saber por qué, Izumi detestó los puntos medios. Ese _es_ _pero_ _no es_. Ese _ni esto ni aquello_. Ese _casi_.

Con el tiempo, aprendió la respuesta. El por qué estaba escrito en su historia.

_Casi_ japonesa. _Casi_ italiana. _Casi_ de aquí, _casi_ de allá, y de ningún lado en realidad. _Casi_ sola, _casi_ acompañada, pero siempre fiel a no aceptar amistades de medio tiempo.

Las personas entraban y salían, iban y venían. Y como siempre, Izumi acababa sola, sintiéndose _incompleta_. Tal vez el problema era ella misma, tal vez era cuestión de su actitud. No lo sabía. Pero el resultado siempre era el mismo.

"_Sono solo io e me stesso_"* suspiró aquella tarde "_Tal vez debería comenzar a cambiar_"

A una extraña punzada en su estómago, le siguió un sonoro gruñido. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron y sus manos viajaron hasta su abdomen, presionando con fuerza.

—Tiene que haber algo para comer —se dijo a sí misma, y sacudió la cabeza de inmediato. Jamás aceptaría que había hablado en voz alta para sí misma.

Buscó en la alacena, pero nada llamaba su atención, y su estómago seguía reclamándole comida.

"_Probablemente no sea hambre. A veces el hambre se confunde con sed_" se dijo, extrañada, porque no hacía mucho tiempo atrás ya había ingerido suficientes alimentos como para llenarse.

Fue en busca de un vaso. Y cuando abrió la nevera para sacar la jarra de jugo exprimido, encontró la única pizza de dos sabores que había sobrado de la noche anterior. No pudo evitarlo, el impulso fue más fuerte que ella, y acabó sacándola, para calentarla en el horno-microondas.

Olvidó el vaso, y el jugo. Recordó lo deliciosa que era aquella pizza, una receta de su familia italiana. Y se le hacía agua la boca de sólo pensarlo.

Con cuidado colocó la pizza sobre un plato y la llevó al microondas. Fue el sonido de alarma de su teléfono el que la distrajo. Era un mensaje.

_¿Quieres encenderlo? _

_Sí_

_No_

— ¿Encenderlo? —Inquirió, y volvió a sacudir la cabeza por no querer admitir que hablaba sola.

En el mensaje, la opción _sí_ titilaba, remarcada en negro, con letras en blanco. Izumi no entendió qué sucedía y la curiosidad la llevó a tomar decisiones sin pensar.

Al segundo siguiente de aceptar _encenderlo_, una voz femenina surgió del aparato.

—_Señorita, Izumi Orimoto_ —dijo, y la sorpresa casi provoca que la niña arrojara el teléfono al suelo —. _El juego para decidir su futuro ha comenzado._

* * *

Días después, recorriendo las extensas tierras de un mundo digital, Izumi Orimoto se vería a sí misma intentando recordar si había cerrado o no el horno-microondas, si lo había puesto en marcha o no, si su madre habría regresado a casa y habría encontrado una nube de humo negra proveniente de su desastre. Se preguntó si al llegar la regañaría o si la había extrañado.

Pensó en toda su familia. Pensó en todas las personas que habían pasado por su vida, en todos los _casi_ que la rodeaban. Y descubrió que nada en aquel viaje era un _juego_.

_No fue coincidencia aquel mensaje_, dedujo ella. No fue coincidencia que todos ellos se encontraran allí. Aquel viaje les dio más que una aventura, les dio un futuro y un centenar de enseñanzas que nunca podrían olvidar.

Fue en ese _mundo_ que Izumi se prometió a sí misma que cambiaría. Desde ese viaje, ella viviría alejada de todo _casi_, sin más _incompletos_.

* * *

* Sono solo io e me stesso: (italiano) Sólo estoy yo y yo misma.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	23. Entre lo real y lo irreal

**Imagen**: 203._ Libro gigante con universo dentro. _Propuesta por _SkuAg_

**Personaje**: Ai Kashiki

**AVISO**: Este escrito trae consigo spoilers aleatorios de _Digimon Universe_.

* * *

**Entre lo real y lo irreal**

Su mano danzó de ejemplar a ejemplar, acarició lomos y cubiertas, pasó por delgados y por gruesos, por pesados y livianos. Se detuvo varias veces, cuando sentía a sus dedos cosquillear al contacto con un libro, lo sacaba del estante y lo apilaba con los que ella llamaba _especiales del día_.

Acabado el recorrido por la librería, cargaba con sus libros _especiales _hasta el mostrador, donde su padre, sonriente, y su té, humeante, la esperaban.

Su padre le acarició el pelo, y le dio paso a su silla de siempre. Ella se sentó, sorbió su té y comenzó a leer. La mañana avanzaba alegre, junto a cada página que la niña concluía. Sus ojos recorrían las frases, y se abrían de emoción en cada capítulo, adentrándose en un mundo colorido, lleno de fantasías y aventuras. Un mundo muy alejado de su realidad.

En la inmensidad de la librería reinaba el musitar de las hojas, y de tanto en tanto la suave campanilla de la puerta indicaba la llegada de algún cliente. Ai se divertía en mundos de tinta, y levantaba la cabeza cada vez que finalizaba un apartado. Aunque la ficción le encantara, tenía responsabilidades que cumplir: debía aprender a manejar la librería de su familia, puesto que sería su legado. Entonces, si su padre la miraba por encima de sus anteojos, ella entendía lo que debía hacer, marcaba la página donde había dejado la lectura con una tarjeta de colores y, con cariño, cerraba el libro.

Ai disfrutaba ayudar a los clientes a encontrar lo que buscaban, recomendaba historias y personajes, reseñaba cuentos, subía escaleras para alcanzar los libros del anaquel más alto. Siempre con una sonrisa, sabiendo que no entregaba simplemente un libro al cliente, sino también un mundo, de aventura, de romance, de ciencia. Un mundo único.

Amaba trabajar con su padre, amaba vivir entre libros. Y le agradaba encontrar rostros _amigos _en la librería. Le hacía creer que la realidad se podía convertir en un cuento.

Haru Shinkai era su _amigo _de libros. Ambos leían los mismos mundos, los mismo ejemplares. Él visitaba la librería cada día, sin falta. Ella se alegraba de verlo y le compartía un libro antes de que se marchara. Haru se creía un personaje secundario en su propia historia. Ai deseaba, con esperanza ardiente, que un día su realidad se convirtiera en un mundo de _libro_.

Fue en una Navidad robada cuando Ai entendió que la realidad puede esconder mundos impensados. Haru le confió un secreto que los unió en la aventura más grande. Y ambos pudieron transformar su realidad en una historia como las que sus libros favoritos narraban.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todo el que lea! n.n


	24. Sumando Secretos

**Imagen**: 205, gato en ventana y chica mirándolo, propuesta por **SkuAg**

**Personaje**: Meiko Mochizuki - Jou Kido

* * *

**Sumando secretos**

Como cristales, brillantes. Ventanas al alma, penetrantes. Los separaban más de cinco pasos, pero ella sintió que aquellos ojos la observaban a una distancia de cinco centímetros. Tal vez por los matices de verde, tal vez por los anaranjados. No lo supo decir.

Por un momento no pudo moverse. Permaneció congelada ante la figura que la observaba, y no pudo romper la conexión de sus miradas. Sus manos temblaron y con fuerza las cerró para contenerlo, sus ojos se volvieron agua y el agua se deslizó, ya familiarizada con sus mejillas.

Del otro lado de la ventana, los ojos verdes la interrogaban y el corazón de Meiko Mochizuki flaqueaba. Porque no volvería a _verla_, y porque en sus hombros cargaba el _secreto_.

Reuniendo todo el valor, apartó la mirada y dio la espalda a aquella ventana. Los rayos del sol se reflejaron en sus anteojos, y sus lágrimas brillaron sobre su piel antes de caer al suelo. Sorbió la nariz, sacudió la cabeza. Apretó su rosado bolso contra su cuerpo, buscando que el pasado no doliera, que los recuerdos se borraran. Pero resultó ser imposible. Todo recaía en ella.

— ¿Mochizuki-san?

La muchacha dio un respingo. Había tomado el camino largo a casa para no encontrar ningún rostro conocido, pero allí estaba él. Y al darse vuelta ratificó aquello que su mente adivinaba, los ojos del muchacho la examinaban, curiosos y alarmados, tal y como lo había hecho aquel gatito tras la ventana.

Jou Kido bajó de su bicicleta, lucía preocupado. Meiko cerró los ojos, ya rendida, dejando caer más y más lágrimas.

—Mira —le pidió él con voz suave, pero las lágrimas de Meiko caían como cascadas y se había cubierto el rostro con ambas manos, intentando ser fuerte —. Lo que pasó… nada de esto es tu responsabilidad. Tú nunca creíste que… te sorprendió como a todos. Ninguno de nosotros puede juzgarte.

Inmóvil, tras el cristal de la ventana, el gato anaranjado los observaba. Jou Kido, llevando a un lado su bicicleta, intentó dar unos pasos hacia ella. Pero Meiko retrocedió, retrocedió y corrió. Se alejó y lloró. Lloró porque no quería enfrentarlo, porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Ella lo sabía, aunque todos lo negaran rotundamente: _Había sido su culpa_.

* * *

¡Muchas Gracias por leer!


	25. Flores y amaneceres

**Imagen: **Lágrimas, ojo y flores azules propuesta por _jacque-kari _

**Personaje: Sora Takenouchi**

* * *

**Flores y amaneceres**

"_Mamá, ¿por qué te levantas siempre tan temprano?" _Preguntó la niña que intentaba, con todo su ser, entender el mundo de las personas grandes.

"_Es un viejo amor el que le tengo al primer rayito de sol del día, mi pequeña" _Contestó la madre, peinando suavemente el pelo de su hija.

**...**

Esa noche, la niña lo preparó todo antes de acostarse. El cuaderno de dibujos, los lápices y las pinturas, pinceles y agua. Se frotaba las manos bajo las sábanas, con ansias de que llegara la mañana, y durmió atenta a todo sonido.

Y cuando el sol asomaba sus primeros rayos, Sora ya había abierto los ojos. Se colocó una media en cada pie para no pasar frío y se sentó sobre una pequeña alfombra, junto a la ventana de su dormitorio, donde había preparado todo lo necesario. Aquel día le daría a su madre el mejor regalo y las dos lo atesorarían por siempre en sus recuerdos, el primer rayo de sol del día, que subía lentamente por entre los edificios y coloreaba el cielo.

Dibujó su ventana, abierta de par en par, las viejas terrazas, el sol naciente, y las calles donde no se veía nada más que el fantasma de la noche escapando de la luz. Río a sus lápices y siguió pintando. Sin poder contener la sonrisa.

Oyó a su madre salir de su habitación y apresuró a sus manos, que dibujaban muy lento y no habían acabado. Pero su madre no tardó en cerrar con llave la puerta principal, habiéndose ido. Y Sora se desinfló como un globo, rojizo, triste y pinchado. Su dibujo acabó sin tener sentido. Su madre, no estaba. Su padre, tampoco. Sólo estaba Sora. Sora y las flores.

Con el tiempo aprendió que las flores eran buena compañía, cuando no podía ver a sus amigos, al menos tenía las flores. Con ellas no podía jugar a la pelota, pero solía pretender que las flores eran su madre. Y así la veía siempre, y ya no estaba tan sola.

Pero pronto, aquella idea que en un principio fue feliz, a la pequeña le dio impaciencia. Las flores podían ser hermosas, pero no eran su madre. Tampoco su padre. Y Sora necesitaba padres, no flores. Haruhiko no regresaba, Toshiko lo hacía estando exhausta, demasiado como para jugar con Sora.

Por eso, a Sora le daban ganas de llorar, porque se sentía abandonada en su propia casa, su madre ocupada y su padre faltaba. Entonces abrazaba las flores, las más azules como el cielo de la mañana; y lloraba, porque las amaba y las odiaba, porque eran su compañía de cada día, y porque sabía que las flores escuchaban. Escuchaban y entendían. Sora no tenía que explicar, las flores lo habían visto todo. Desde su soledad hasta su pintura del primer rayo del día, abandonada en algún cuaderno viejo de dibujos.

Siendo muy pequeña comprendió que ser _adulto_ es sinónimo de _no estar_. Y desde ese día buscó convencerse de que ser _Sora_ es sinónimo _ser fuerte_. Por ese motivo dejó las lágrimas en las flores, porque decir _Sora_ sería igual a decir _fuerte_.

**...**

Sora sentía aquel recuerdo tan lejano que pensaba que se lo había inventado. El dibujo del amanecer, las flores azules, las lágrimas de niña. Había pasado tanto tiempo que _casi_ lo olvidaba. Pero, un día, el recuerdo regresó a sus manos de una manera sorpresiva.

Fue aquel dibujo, que en su niñez se había esmerado tanto en hacer, el motivo por el cual comenzó a entristecerse, sin poder creerse que ser _adulto_ sea _no estar_. Ya habiendo pasado años desde ese momento, volvió a reír al dibujo, como la mañana en que lo había pintado, porque ahora veía que no era lo que recordaba.

De niña, Sora pensaba que había grabado un paisaje cual _Hokusai*_. Siendo adulta, no pudo deducir qué eran esas líneas y colores sin sentido. Sin poder contener la sonrisa, le dio la vuelta y encontró la dedicatoria: _Para mamá, que le gusta mucho el primer rayito del día._

El dibujo, en realidad, no se entendía. Pero encerraba el momento en que Sora comenzó a comprender que su madre estaba ocupada. Y recordando su llanto a las flores azules, tomó sus lápices y pinceles, y preparó todo lo necesario junto a la ventana de su dormitorio, antes de acostarse. La noche pasó muy rápido y sus sueños se llenaron de memorias pasadas. De su padre y de su madre, de las flores y el cielo de la mañana.

Al amanecer, procurando no hacer ningún ruido y no despertar a su familia, Sora comenzó a dibujar. Con precisión, con esfuerzo, y una sonrisa de por medio. Hasta plasmar en el papel ese primer rayo de sol que lograba verse desde su ventana. Y su sonrisa se acentuó, con ternura, con nostalgia. Ahora, que comprendía a sus padres y al mundo adulto, cambió sus sinónimos. Ser _adulto_ es _atender a las responsabilidades_, y ser _Sora_ es ser _auténtica y feliz_, decidió.

**...**

Cierto día, Toshiko encontró una carta inesperada descansando dentro del buzón. Al principio se preocupó, como toda madre. Pero el rostro se le iluminó, al abrir el gran sobre y descubrir dentro un dibujo precioso del amanecer más simple y bello. No entendió el porqué del regalo, pero su alma se llenó de emociones y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas alegres. Su hija había pensado en ella, incluso teniendo una vida atareada, y eso era más que suficiente para ser feliz.

Dándole la vuelta encontró la dedicatoria.

_Para mi madre, que desde siempre amó el primer rayito de sol del día._

* * *

*Hokusai Katsushika es un famoso pintor y grabador japonés cuyo más reconocido trabajo es _Treinta y seis vistas al monte Fuji_.

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
